


Bundle of Joy

by itbeajen



Series: 2018 Winter Festivities [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He brought inspiration and admiration in his wake. You brought him love and happiness.





	Bundle of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

Bokuto was always a joy to be around. Regardless of the season, the weather, or even the situation, he instills laughter and inspiration into all those around him. Sure, his mood changes as quickly as switching a lamp on and off, but regardless he was still an icon of motivation and joy. Today was no different as you watched your boyfriend dressed up in red and white with a fake beard attached to his face as he greeted families to enter the civic center for their Christmas celebration.

 

You smiled as you watched Bokuto interact with the younger kids learning volleyball at the local civic center. Crowds of young children were flocking towards him, eagerly asking questions about how it was like being a national player, to represent the team. You couldn’t quite make out the words he was saying, but you can hear the laughter from the children’s voices and the soft ooh’s and aah’s as they openly expressed their admiration and adoration for the man. 

 

Bokuto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, still unsure on how to tell the kids that what he was doing wasn’t really anything special. But when he saw how much joy it was for them to hear about his journey as a volleyball player, he couldn’t help but sit them down in a circle and tell them all about it.

 

By the time he finished, he leaned back against the closest wall as he watched the children wave good-bye with their parents. He lets out a content sigh as he flops against the wall and slides down to the floor. HIs eyes are closed, but the smile on his face is evidence enough that he was more than content with what happened today. The soft tap of feet against the wooden floor made him open his eyes, only to find your face just a few inches away from his. There’s a proud smile on your face and you gently patted his cheek, “Good job today, Santa Kou.”

 

“I felt less like Santa and more like I was at a sports interview,” he playfully whined. Nonetheless, he leans into your palm and you softly whispered, “You made them happy though.”

 

“Did I?”

 

“You always do, Kou.”

 

His eyes widened at the softness in your voice and you softly added, “You’re a bundle of joy in our lives. So yes, you do make us happy. Now come on, time for me to bring you home and feed you so you can work hard again tomorrow as Santa.”

 

“Yes, ma’am!” Bokuto saluted you before hopping back onto his feet. You were only a few steps away before he launched himself at you and picked you up in a hug. Your eyes widened and before you could ask why, he cheerfully stated, “You’re my bundle of joy, [Name]! Now, let’s go home, eat, rest, and get ready for another day!”


End file.
